Safe
by Bearose
Summary: An AU one shot about what would have happened if the war ended differently, with no great battle, but a great surrender. Rate T because it's a bit dark


"You have to move faster." He whispered from the side of his mouth, hand locked firmly in hers as they strolled down the street, trying to look casual.

He heard her take a shaky breath, and together they picked up their pace just enough so they still didn't draw attention to themselves. "We're almost there." He said, this time looking away from her as to not seem interested in her at all save for the gripping contact made by their intertwined hands.

She nodded, her black hair bobbing with the motion. Everyone around them kept their heads down. Everyone around them pretended like they weren't just as afraid. A blaring siren sounded from afar. The girl took in a gasping breath at the sound, every muscle in her body tightening.

"Settle." He whispered harshly, knowing that looking too afraid would draw more attention to them. If you reacted to the sirens they knew you were hiding something, and everyone was watching.

"What if it's-"

He hushed her gently, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "We can't wonder, it won't do us any good. Let's get into the cover of the cottage, then we'll be sure that everything is okay." She nodded, and again he was struck by the sheer strength of her. Just two weeks prior they had watched both her parents die, yet could not respond in any way. Now they had to pretend like they didn't realize the siren meant one of their own was dead.

They had to pretend like they didn't care.

Upon reaching the old, white cottage, they pushed open the door, locking it promptly behind them. She let out the steady breath she held every time they went somewhere.

"Should I send to Kingsley?" She asked, knowing he would know right away who the siren was for. Remus shook his head at his wife.

"Not yet, Tonks. Let's see for a minute, maybe it was a false alarm." She closed her eyes, but nodded anyway. It was so rare for her to fight him on these things, and for that he was thankful. They needed to stay together, they were the only safety they had.

"We have to get out of here." She said, walking over to sit next to him on the floor. "Get to France, or America." She shook her head, her hair changing from Black to it's original brown.

"Would your heart survive that move? We wouldn't know anything anymore. We wouldn't hear the sirens. We wouldn't be able to help." He would move with her in a heartbeat, but not if she actually wanted to stay. This was one area he would let her decide completely. He knew as long as she was alive he would be alright, but her relationships ran deeper with the people here. He didn't want to take that away from her.

"Remus…" She sighed rubbing her hands over her face in stress. "I can't stay here anymore. We can't do this. It's killing us. I want to be selfish, just one time." Tears formed in her eyes as she said the words, and he knew she finally meant them.

"We'll go to the burrow tonight. They'll understand." He gripped her hands. "I will do anything to keep you safe now Dora." She nodded again.

"Promise me again. Please." She begged, being uncharacteristically needy with him, but he loved it in this moment, because he knew with everything going on this was one promise he could keep.

"I will never leave you by choice. Not again. Ever." He grabbed her blue grey eyes with his own as he said the words. "I am yours, completely, and wherever you go I will go too."

"We have to do this… Right?" She asked, he saw the second guessing that had stopped them every time. This time he didn't let her continue.

"We do." He took a steadying breath. "Why don't we go now." It wasn't a question, but it also wasn't a command. She waited a beat before standing up and sliding her hand in his again.

"Let's pack some food, and then we'll see how this goes." He nodded, pulling her into the kitchen with him opening their cupboard.

She unzipped her large messenger bag, dropping in bread, a jar of peanut butter, three bars of chocolate (one of which they were saving from honey dukes), and three bananas.

They stood silently in the kitchen for a silent moment, looking around their home that they once felt safe in. Remus let his mind wander back to the first time they stood in the living room together, as Tonks reorganized six different times before she was finally happy with the results.

He remember the mornings they would spend cooking together in that same kitchen before Tonks would dash off to work, always running late.

He remembered the way she stumbled in late one day, as he paced the floor worried sick that she had died. He remembered the broken look in her eyes as she told him they had lost the war. HE remembered the fear that ensued, the hiding the sneaking that followed. He remembered the anger and pain and fear.

She took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist form behind.

"Let's go, Nym." She nodded against him, and they walked through their living room without stopping. They hit the front door before she froze.

Rushing back inside she stopped at their long unused fire place. Brushing her hand over the top of it she dropped the four dust covered pictures into her bag. He waited for her at the door.

"I love you." She whispered as they walked out and made their journey to the well hidden burrow where the wesley's were in hiding. The only reason Remus and Tonks weren't in hiding was his lycanthropy, and her morphing. A law was passed that labeled them dark creatures, and they had never been more thankful for the stigma. It went from something that would have killed them , to something that saved them every day.

The rest of their friends weren't so lucky, and they were all being hunted down. At many individual times the couple had been trying to convince their friends that they would be better off leaving the country, but for some reason they were all stuck on staying. They had not given up hope that things could change.

Remus realized with a jolt that by leaving he and Tonks were giving up. It hurt almost as much to realize he didn't even care.

They disillusioned each other before reaching the perimeter of the Weasley's property, and walked in together. Tonks sent her patrons in front of them, alerting the family that they were coming.

The door was opened upon them reaching it, and they were ushered inside quickly. They removed the charms and took in the family and friends before them. Kingsley was standing there, his eye burdened and dark. The Weasley's who remained alive stood huddled together, too thin, too tired. Tonks breathed in slowly hating the sight before her.

Harry stood off to the side, his hand on Ron's shoulder, who appeared to be crying.

"Shit." Tonks muttered. "The siren." She stated louder so Kingsley could hear.

"Hermione." He glanced at Ron who shuddered another cry. Tonks felt tears sting her eyes, she looked away, turning to face Remus. The question was there. He nodded to her.

"Tonks and I-"

"You have to get out of here." Kingsley cut Remus off. "Go to America. They will help you there." Tonks tightened her grip on her husbands hand swiping at her face with her free hand.

"We don't want to leave you." She whispered, dropping her head. Molly ran over with abandon and let out a great sob as she threw her arms over Tonks's shoulder.

"You're the only daughter I have left. Please go make yourself safe." Tonks dropped Remus's hand and threw both arms around Molly crying into her shoulder. Mentioning Ginny was still a sore subject. Remus noticed Harry turning his face away and rubbing his eyes.

"Please come with us." Tonks cried to the woman who had been like her mother for so many years.

Arthur walked over to Remus.

"I need you to tell us how they are when you get there." he whispered in the younger mans ear. "Remus I need to keep my family safe." His voice held a resolve Remus hadn't heard in a while, and he knew this was the moment. The Weasley's were going to leave. Kingsley nodded from his place.

"I'm going too." He said with a nod. Tonks pulled away from her embrace with Molly to look at her partner who had become her best friend. Her features softened slightly, and she turned back to Molly.

"Please." She whispered brokenly. Molly gave a wobbly smile as more tears fell.

"I can't leave not knowing… what if Ginny is alive and we are gone?" Remus glanced over to see the most pained expression lining Harry's features. Ron pulled him down so they were sitting next to eachother.

There was nothing anyone could say. A silence filled the room before Charlie, one of the three remaining children stood.

"Go." He urged them brokenly, walking over and pulling Tonks into a long heavy hug. He whispered something Remus would never know into her ear, and pulled away. They were both crying as he did.

Tonks walked back to Remus's side and slid her hand in his again, they looked around the room knowing the goodbyes would go unsaid.

Kingsley walked to Tonks other side, she slipped her hand in his, reminding him they would always be there for him. Remus felt tears sting his own eyes as he wondered if he would ever see these people again. He knew that once they made a portkey out they would never be allowed back in.

"If you go just outside the bounds you'll be safe to make the portkey there." Arthur said, handing them a small can from the table.

Remus took it, nodding slowly. They waited a moment before turning to the door, and pushing it open.

"We love you." He said, letting his tears fall freely. "And we will find a way to contact you. And when you come, we will find you." He took a shaky breath as they began to walk away, Ron, Harry, Charlie, and Percy walking towards the door to wave.

"Stay safe." Remus called as they stepped outside the boundary and the house disappeared,

"Please." Tonks whispered, even though she couldn't see them.

Kingsley looked at them.

"They key will be for five seconds I reckon we have ten before the authorities arrest us for making it. So have your hands on it now." Tonks nodded, pulling her and from King's and setting it on the can.

"Things have to be better in America, right?" She asked nervously.

"I know they are. They have safety measure's set up. We will be safe again." And with that he touched his wand to the can.

Tonks glanced over her shoulder calling into the woods. "I'm sorry!" And they were gone.

When Remus felt his feet his firm ground they were standing in the middle of the American ministry of magic. Tonks collapsed in his arms sobbing, which was the only sound in the now silent building. Kingsley stepped forward, noticing that everyone froze to stare.

"We are from England. We are seeking safety. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is Remus and Tonks Lupin." A formal looking Wizard in a suit stepped forward, his eyes wide, sadness permeating his every feature.

"My God." He said. holding out his hand. "I'm in charge. John Alexander." Kingsley shook his hand cautiously. "It's that bad?" He said, looking down at Tonks and Remus's thin frames and the open cuts that littered each of their bodies.

Kingsley just nodded, holding his hand down to Remus to help him stand.

Remus stood slowly, pulling his wife to her feet. She took shaky breaths to calm herself and the man named John stared at them for a moment.

"I can't imagine what you've gone through. I know even before your world fell there were rule and prejudices that haunted people. But know this, wherever you come from, whatever you suffer from. You are safe now."

Remus pulled Tonks into his chest and breathed a little easier. He wondered if these people could tell what he was. He wondered if there really were no prejudices here.

"Can you protect our friends?" Remus asked nervously. John looked him dead in the face, the rest of the ministry frozen.

"Where are they. We will keep them safe."

Tonks stood straighter, her eyes steely.

Remus locked her hand in his as she pulled out her wand and sent formed her patronus.

"We're coming." She whispered to it, and sent it off to find the Weasley's." John Alexander looked at her with a mix of awe and deep sorrow.

"You will all be safe here."

Remus squeezed his wife's hand, and watched as a ghost of a smile touched her lips.


End file.
